


it’s been so long | mep part

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro X, Gen, MEP Part, mep, the living tombstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song: "it's been so long" by the living tombstone<br/>character: eren yeager<br/>footage: attack on titan<br/>editor: final cut pro x</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s been so long | mep part

song: "it's been so long" by the living tombstone

character: eren yeager

footage: attack on titan

editor: final cut pro x


End file.
